Squall's New Life
by Chisuchichi
Summary: Squall's broken up with Rinoa, and he's got a new girl friend. But a lot of obsticals will stand in their way before they find their happiness fully, will they be able to take them all on? Please Read and review! My first Final Fantasy ficcy.
1. Chapter One

Squall's New Life

Chapter One

Light from the warm golden sunshine out side seeped through the class room windows and made the seventeen year old Lady Guard's burnt gold hair shimmer and her strange shale colored eyes glisten. Lady was a fully fledged top level SeeD from Balamb Garden and an extremely attractive young woman, using that as one of her most powerful attributes. 

"Lady? Lady, are you listening to me?!" Lady's Instructor and friend, Xu, snapped. 

"Wha?" Lady said, flicking her pen across the room to Zell Dinchet's desk. "Did I miss something?" 

"No..." Xu chuckled. "No...we were just talking about the size of Irvine's ego." She smiled. 

"I can add an opinion or two to a discussion about Irvine's super-ego!" Lady sighed. 

"Oh, babe, you just wanna piece of it." Irvine Kinneas smiled flirtishly. 

"Oh pur-lease! I think I'd rather die before I wanted anything to do with your super-ego, Kinneas." Lady smirked standing up. "I'm outta here, rubies."

"See ya later, Lady." Xu sighed as the rest of the class followed Lady's demonstration. 

Outside the classroom, Lady was leaning on the wall waiting for someone in particular as the class filed out. He came out a Lady grabbing the collar of his jacket. 

"Meet me in this class room in five minutes." She whispered. 

"Don't ya think it's a bit... public?" He asked putting a hand on her waist. 

"Not if we're careful..." Lady smiled and pushed him away. "Five minutes." She said walking away.

Five minutes later, Lady walked into the class room wand smiled when she saw him leaning on the desk with his back towards her. Unable to resist, she snuck up on him and put her hands over his eyes. 

"Guess who..." She giggled. He turned around, sliding his hands down to her hips and smiled, his icy blue eyes staring into her shale grey ones. 

"I've missed you... so much!" He whispered softly. 

"I was sitting in front of you, not more than ten minutes ago. It's not like I've been in Esthar for the last three years!" Lady smiled, draping her arms around his neck. 

"Yeah, but I just wish we could make us public! It's annoying that we have to sneak around all the time!" He replied staring at the ceiling. 

"I know it's a pain! But we're the most unlikely couple in the whole of Balamb Island!" Lady smiled. "Besides, it makes it more sexy when it's a secret." 

"I won't disagree with you there Lady." He chuckled pulling her closer.

"Good thing too..." Lady laughed lightly as they kissed. "I have to admit something, Squall Leonhart, Rinoa doesn't know what she's missing!" She murmured.

"Neither does Irvine." Squall murmured back. 

Later on that day, Lady was called the Headmaster Cid's office, along with Squall, Zell and Rinoa. Headmaster Cid was getting on a bit, but was still set on running Balamb Garden along with his wife Edea, who had run an orphanage where Zell, Squall, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine and Seifer had gone when they were children. 

"Ah, you're here!" Cid said, when he noticed they'd arrived. "Excellent. At ease. " He said. The four of them relaxed and listened to Cid. "This isn't an important mission, but I received word that a small town named Winhill has been over run by monsters. You are to go and dispose of these monsters and also take a two week holiday for Zell and Rinoa, Lady and Squall, you are to have four weeks." Cid smiled. "Dismissed." Zell and Rinoa left, feeling smug, and Lady began to leave, but when she noticed Squall wasn't coming, she stopped. 

"Squall?" She questioned. Squall looked at her and cleared his throat. Lady smiled and left. 

"Sir..." Squall began. Cid turned and looked at him, smiling kindly. 

"Yes Squall?" He asked. 

"I'm not sure that I deserve a holiday. I haven't done much work in your services lately." Squall said. 

"Now, now Squall." Cid chuckled. "I cannot think of any other person who needs a holiday, and the same with Lady! You've both done exceptional work in the Garden in the past, and both deserve a break." Cid smiled.

"Yes sir." Squall said turning on his heel. 

"Oh, and before I forget..." Cid's voice stopped him. "You might want to keep your relationship with Lady a secret, if so, than try to find rooms with out video cameras." Cid smiled and winked. 

"Sir, please, don't tell anyone! We don't want people to know about us! Not just yet anyway. It's early days. We're just taking it a day at a time." Squall said, suddenly panicking. 

"Calm down Squall." Cid chuckled. "Myself and Edea shall not be telling anyone of your private life. But a word of advice, don't let your relationship distract you from your work. Now go along and get ready to leave, the train to Galabadia leaves at seventeen hundred hours." Cid smiled and Squall left. 

Going down to his dorm, Squall ran into Irvine who informed him that that Lady was waiting for him out side his dorm. Upon hearing this, Squall broke into a run and found Lady leaning on the wall inside the dorm. He took her hand, led her into his sleeping quarters. 

"So....what you're telling me is that Edea and Cid know about us, but aren't going to tell anyone about it....right?" Lady asked after Squall explained the situation to her. 

"That's right." Squall replied.

"That's good. Anyway, you know what this four week holiday means for us, don't you?" Lady asked walking towards Squall seductively.

"No.... but I have a feeling you're gonna tell me." Squall gulped sitting on the edge of his bed. 

"You and me don't have to be sneaky about us! We can have some fun out in the open!" Lady giggled sitting on his lap and putting her arms around his neck.

"Great..." Squall whispered before kissing her.

"...Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Irvine's voice suddenly said, causing the two of them to pull apart. Lady and Squall looked at him, surprised looks on their faces. "Way to get in there Squall. I knocked, but I guess you were to excited to hear. I understand, I'll go now." Irvine smiled, turning to leave.

"Kinneas! GET IN HERE!" Lady yelled. 

"Yipe..." Irvine said in a small voice. "Coming." He walked into the sleeping quarters, making sure the dorm door was shut.

"Sit!" Lady snapped. Irvine did as he was told and sat on the bedside desk. He smiled and coughed uneasily. 

"So....how long has this been going on?" Irvine asked.

"I don't think-" Lady began but was interrupted by Squall.

"About five months. Listen, Irvine, you can't tell anyone about this. Not just yet anyway, not until we're ready!" Squall said calmly.

"No problem, I won't tell anyone, I promise!" Irvine smiled. "Just don't kiss in front of me, it kinda makes me jealous."

"Deal. Thanks Irvine, I owe ya one." Squall sighed.

"See ya later." Lady smiled as he left.

When Irvine had gone, Lady stood up and walked back and forth in the sleeping quarters until Squall grabbed her wrist and pulled her on to her back. 

"Just relax. I know Irvine, he won't tell anyone. just trust him" Squall told her as he started kissing her neck.

"I know....it's just...." Lady sighed, unable to finish her sentence. "Oh, what the Hell." She giggled, taking her crossbow off and Squall's jacket and gun blade.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter Two

The next morning, it showed that Lady hadn't slept easily that night, she never did like trains. Despite trying not to show it, after fighting off all the monsters in Winhill, she instantly fell asleep, collapsing into Squall's arms.

"How very convenient Squall was standing behind her..." Rinoa muttered as they made their way up to the mansion, so they could have a rest.

"What was that Rinoa?" Zell asked appearing at her left.

"Nothing... I was just thinking that it's a bit... funny that Squall was standing there, almost as if she'd planned to faint when he was near her... it's just a little suspicious, if you ask me." Rinoa answered, sulking as Squall adjusted Lady gently, so he was more comfortable.

"What have you got against her?" Zell scoffed.

"What makes you think I have anything against that little slut?!" Rinoa gasped. 

Zell smiled. "Oh... I get it.... you're jealous of her." 

"What? My father is the most powerful man in Galabadia! I have nothing to be jealous of!" Rinoa snapped and stormed off.

"Yeah... well.... you're father doesn't have a relationship with you're ex-fiancée." Zell muttered to himself as they entered the mansion.

"Urrgh.... I feel awful.... I don't remember anything... where am I..." Lady said as she woke up, in one of the spacious mansion rooms. Looking around, she saw Squall next to her, laying on his chest asleep. She smiled and stood up shakily. "Oh, my head.... I think I better have a walk round, to find out where I am." She declared walking out the door in to the hallway. Going further along, she came to a window and looked out into the small town outside. "Huh... looks familiar....." She sighed thoughtfully and ran a hand through her hair as she carried on down the corridor and down the stairs. In the main hall, she firstly examined an old suit of armour, which collapsed when she touched it, mainly because a Chicobo was inside. Going out side, she looked around and went into the local pub, to have a look.

Inside, something was odd, there was no-one in side, not down stairs or up stairs. But it was upstairs that she heard a strange noise.

"Mew." The call was distant and was coming from down stairs, Lady, thinking someone might have come in, went down.

"Hello? I-is anyone here? Hello...." Lady called looking around and seeing no one. "Oh bummer.... I guess I better go back to the house, before Squall finds that I'm gone." She told herself heading for the door. Just as she was reaching for the door handle, she heard the mewing again, and turned around, this time, she saw something, a faint image of a small cat going across a table. 

"Freaky, ain't it?" A voice said behind her, making her jump. Lady turned around and saw a middle aged man looking her up and down.

"Er... yeah... I guess. You couldn't tell me why there's no one here?" She asked, as the man approached.

"Course, it's haunted." He said simply, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Haunted? Sorry, but I don't believe in all that crap." Lady scoffed, folding her arms.

"Ya should. No one's been in this pub for.... oo.... I'd take a guess at seventeen years. Not since it's original owner died." The man coughed. "I was only a teen when it happened mind you."

"Oh... what was the original owners name?" Lady asked.

"Her name? Raine... ah, she was the most beautiful creature in the world. She would've gone far, if she'd never gotten involved with the stranger." The man replied.

"Stranger?" 

"Yeah, queer lad. Came from... the outside, when he went to go look for one of Raine's kids, she died... he never did come back o' course." The man told her, and looked at the floor.

".....Forgive me for asking, but could you tell me anything more about her?" Lady asked.

"Ain't really much to tell. She had two kids. The youngest was the cause of her death. H was only a baby, so I don't know what he looked like or what he did look like. But the eldest was a little girl. She had black hair and bight brown eyes. Pretty strange too. Had strange powers none of us had ever seen before. Anything else you wanna know, my sweet?" The man grinned slyly and started moving his hand down from Lady's shoulder.

"Excuse me! But what the Hell do you think you're doing?!" Lady snapped pushing him away.

"This is exactly what a nosy kid like you needs!" The man cackled, grabbing her wrist roughly, and twisting her arm behind her back.

"What the Hell are you talking about?! Get off me!" Lady yelled struggling. _Great time for me to forget my stupid crossbow! _She thought, wanting to kick herself.

"Ah-ah-ah..." The man slurred as he tightened his grip.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" Lady screamed loudly.

"Best thing for ya, if you ask me!" The man laughed.

"I believe she said to let go!" A friendly voice, to Lady anyway, said coldly. The man turned and saw Squall, giving him an icy glare.

"Oh, Prince Charming... how nice you've got a sweet heart... sweet heart!" The man said, this time grabbing on to Lady's hair, and pulling her head back roughly.

"OW! DON'T TOUCH MY BLOODY HAIR!" Lady screamed.

"Your hair's the least of your worries Princess!" The man cackled as he let go of her hair and brought out a knife, and held it to her throat, since she didn't seemed to be able to move her neck. .::Author's note: Took me a while to come up with that, and I realise it's crap, but say he's got her in a... paralysis spell or something! Use your imaginations people!::.

"Squall.... help me..." Lady whimpered as he brought the knife back. The next thing happened in a flash.

The man was quick but Squall was quicker, as the man was about to bring the knife back over Lady's neck, Squall drew out his gunblade and brought it down on the man's shoulder, through the flesh, muscle and bone and away from his body, as the man's arm lay on the floor, and the man holding the joint where his arm had been both bleeding and the man writhing in agony. He looked at Squall, fury blazing.

"You'll pay for this kid!" He snap pushing Lady roughly away and running out of the town entrance. 

Squall looked at his bloody gunblade, then at Lady, who was quivering like a scared rabbit. He tossed his gunblade aside and walked up to her, and held onto her waist, just as she was about to fall. She grabbed on to his collar, and managed to whimper out;

"You saved me, you came for me, you weren't going to let me die...." 

"I would die for you!" Squall said, kissing her.

"Humph!" Rinoa said, shutting the drapes across the windows so she couldn't see Squall and Lady. "I don't understand it! What the Hell has Lady got that I don't have!" She snapped to herself. "It's so unfair!" She sulked, falling onto her bed.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The day after Lady's attack in Winhill, the four SeeD's checked into the De-ling Hotel, to enjoy some of their holiday in De-ling. Rinoa was trying not to be jealous of Squall and Lady's relationship which she had found out about in Winhill, and Zell was still coming to terms that she had been attacked, and he wasn't there to help her. The next surprise, came a few days after they had checked in to the hotel.

Squall was the first to wake up one morning, three days after the four of them had checked into the De-ling Hotel. He was sharing a room with Lady, but since they both had a single bed and a spare, they'd pushed them together to make one King-size one. He looked around his room in the dim light coming through the drapes lit it. There was no noise around, the rest of De-ling wasn't up yet, and the only noise was of him and Lady breathing, it sounded very relaxing. He turned slightly to look at the sleeping Lady beside him, her hair was covering most of her face, so he brushed it away with his hand and smiled kindly. He leaned close to her ear and whispered;- "If only you could see how beautiful you are when you're asleep... you really are breath taking." He told her and kissed her forehead gently, before seeing her eyes opening.

"Morning..." Squall smiled, as she blinked to get her eyes in focus. She smiled and yawned.

"Morning...." She laughed lightly, putting her hand in his.

"What's so funny?" Squall asked, confused.

"....What were you saying about me being beautiful when I'm asleep?" Lady asked shyly.

"I said," Squall began kissing her hand, "that you are, the most, beautiful creature when you're asleep." Lady blushed. " Shame about when you're awake though." Squall smiled.

"Oh! How horribly unromantic!" Lady sulked, pouting.

"What have I told you about pouting." Squall smiled. Lady put her head at a questioning angle. "It makes you look amazingly gorgeous and utterly kissable!" He grinned kissing her.

"That's more like it. Come on, we better be getting up." Lady said getting up and walking around the bed to Squall's side to pull him up.

"You keep forgetting..." He smiled grabbing onto her wrist. "I'm stronger than you." He laughed pulling her onto her back and climbing on top of her as she giggled uncontrollably.

"A-hem.... later, much later! We have to get up, I'll bet you Rinoa and Zell are already up, and you forget something too." Lady smiled knowingly.

"Oh?" Squall asked. 

"I know your weak spots and I'm quicker than you!" She said, grabbing his head in a head-lock and crawling through a gap in his arms.

"OK, OK. But, just you and me today, not Rinoa and Zell." Squall said firmly.

"Why?" Lady said, leaning on one hip.

"It's not Zell that's annoying, but Rinoa keeps annoying me, trying to get close to me again." Squall admitted, scratching his arm uncomfortably.

"I know.... I noticed it too." Lady said. She leaned forward, resting her hands on the edge of the bed, and rested her forehead on Squall's. "But I just keep telling myself that, you're my boyfriend, and it's her fault she was unfaithful, cause frankly, she doesn't know what she's missing." She kissed him quickly on the lips and walked into the bathroom. 

Later on, as promised, it was just Lady and Squall out in De-ling, as they were walking past Caraway's house, Lady heard a voice, that sounded extremely familiar.

"Trust me! It's this way." The voice said making Lady stop suddenly.

"What's up?" Squall asked.

"I heard a voice.... it sounded.... like Selphie." Lady replied looking around. Then, as if on que, Selphie, Irvine and Quistis came around the corner, arguing. Squall and Lady looked at each other and we're thinking the same thing. 'Sneak away and they won't notice us, hopefully.'

They started to leave, but, Selphie noticed them.

"Squall!!! Lady!!! What are you doing here? Are you on holiday too?!" She squealed.

"Er... yeah. We got four weeks off. What are you doing here?" Lady replied casting a glance at Squall which said:- 'Oh crap...'

"Man! You're soooo lucky! We only have two weeks off!" Selphie said as Quistis walked over. Quistis and Lady had never seen eye-to-eye. Quistis had thought it was bad enough that Squall chose Rinoa over her, but then to dump Rinoa and go for Lady made her livid.

"Lady." Quistis said haughtily.

"Oh, hi Quistis. What a surprise to see you out and about, what happened? The Dragon get hungry?" Lady said smiling sweetly.

"Yes.... and persifically asked for you." Quistis replied.

"Original..." Lady heard Selphie mutter. She smiled at Selphie who winked. 

"Lady! Baby, how you doin'?" Irvine called waving. Lady laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine Irvine. What about you?" She replied.

"Great! Oh...Squall, can I talk to you?" Irvine asked.

"Why?" Squall said.

"Oh, you know why, about the thing!" Irvine replied putting a hand on his shoulder and glancing at Lady.

"O-oh! That thing, yeah. You guys go and talk, me and Irvine will be in the bar in the hotel." Squall said, rubbing Lady's hair affectionately.

"OK, see ya later!" Selphie called grabbing onto Lady's arm and starting to natter about a pair of boots she'd seen.

"Bye Squall." Lady called and smiled.

In the bar in the hotel, Irvine sat Squall down and started asking questions about him and Lady keeping 'them' under wraps. Squall answered the questions trying not to sound annoyed and that he'd prefer to be with Lady.

"So, how's everything goin' with you two love birds huh?" Irvine asked nudging Squall in the rib with his elbow.

"What's it to you anyway? Is it just because she's your ex that you want to keep tabs on her, or something?" Squall asked casually.

"No!" Irvine said looking horrified at the thought of it. "But, now that you mention it.... does she ever talk about me?" 

"I knew that was coming!" Squall laughed. "No, she doesn't. She's never said a word about you to me, so don't start getting your hopes up about getting back together, cause it just ain't gonna happen."

"Well, that clears that up then." Irvine said, sounding slightly hurt. "When you gonna start telling people about you?"

"Don't know, but I'm thinking after the holiday is when she wants to tell people, so, I'm gonna go with her decision." Squall replied.

"Oh...." Irvine said and looked at the floor. 

"Who did you tell? I have got to hear this." Squall sighed crossing his arms.

"I only told a few people." Irvine admitted.

"Like who?"

"Xu." Irvine said.  
  
"Go on." Squall sighed.

"Nida... Elle... Seifer and.... Quistis." Irvine said seeing Squall's face going redder and redder.

"Quistis!? You told Quistis!?" Squall exploded in a loud whisper. "You know she hated it that I was together with Rinoa, and you knew she hated Lady! So imagin the conflict when I, me, her favourite student, is dating Lady! A girl whom she hates! Good one Irvine! If World War Five breaks out I'll blame you!" He snapped hitting Irvine's hat off his head with his hand.

"Sorry! I didn't know it was icy between those two! But, it looks like they haven't killed each other yet..." Irvine smiled.

"How would you know?!" Squall snapped.

"Cause here they come." Irvine grinned. And he was right, Lady, Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa and Zell all coming down the steps talking, and Lady and Selphie holding a lot of bags.

Lady was the first to reach the table, she dropped the bags and settled herself next to Squall, who quickly kissed her as a hello. He then looked at the bags as the others sat down then at Lady.

"There not mine! There all Selphie's! She just needed some help carrying them all." She smiled innocently and put a hand on his knee.

"OK, I believe you." Squall smiled as the others started talking about what they'd been doing. 

They stayed in the bar until about eight when Selphie, Quistis and Irvine had to go.

"You're not staying in Galabadia?" Rinoa asked.

"Hell no! We came here for a shopping trip, Selphie's idea, we're staying in Timber, maybe you should come with Rinoa, Watts is there, he's been asking about you for ages." Irvine said, winking at Squall.

"He has? Well, if it's OK with you guys." Rinoa said looking at the others who smiled. "OK, I'll go." She smiled getting up and following Quistis and Selphie up the stairs.

"Well, later!" Irvine said and left. There was an awkward silence when he'd gone in which thoughts ran through the three SeeDs heads.

Zell stared into his drink as the other two said nothing. Lady brushed her hair off her face, and Squall was looking back and forth between Zell and Lady, wishing it was just him and Lady.

"What are you two gonna do tonight?" Zell finally said.

"Not sure, just hang out probably." Squall answered before Lady could say anything.

"Oh... well, I'm gonna get an early night. See ya later." Zell said and left.

When he'd gone Lady glared at Squall. He looked at her with a look on his face which said :- 'What? Now what have I done?'

"Hang out? Hang out and do what?" Lady snapped folding her arms.

"I didn't say where we'd hang out...." Squall said leaning up to Lady's ear.

"What's that meant to mean?" She asked looking at him.

"You work it out..." Squall whispered kissing her then standing up and grabbing her wrist.

"Squall! What the Hell are you doing! Squall! No! No, please! No! You can't lift me! I'm way to heavy!....OK maybe you can." Lady squealed as Squall lifted her off her seat and put her over his shoulder.

"You're not heavy! How much do you weigh?" Squall asked standing up straight.

"I don't know! But, oh geez, Squall put me down! This is very, very scary!" Lady pleaded.

"I'll put you down in a minute." Squall laughed running up the stairs and to the lift. After being in the lift, Squall got out on the floor their room was on and went to their room, upon slamming the door with his foot, Squall went to the bed and carefully put Lady down and climbed on top of her. "This is where we're going to hang out..." Squall said as he let Lady sit up a bit.

"Clever." Lady smiled as Squall put his hands on her hips and started kissing her. 

Lady got his jacket off and his T-shirt, Squall was just unbuttoning her jacket when there was a knock at the door. At first they ignored it, but it soon began more urgent. Lady started getting up but Squall pushed her on to her back and started kissing her again.

"No..... bad boy, we have to get the door." Lady said when she managed to stop Squall.

"OK, I'll get it.... but I'm not happy!" Squall exclaimed grabbing his T-shirt and pulling it over his head. He opened the door and saw Zell standing there leaning on the frame with his legs crossed and smiling.

"Hey man, what took ya so long?" Zell asked.

"What do you want Zell?" Squall said and Zell walked in.

"Couldn't sleep and since you two weren't in the bar, I thought you were up here, and since you're not doing anything, and I'm not doing anythin' I thought we could just hang out together, ya know." Zell said walking into the main area and waving at Lady.

"What d'you think Lady?" Squall asked standing behind Zell and shaking his head. Lady sighed thoughtfully and gave an apologetic look to Squall who rolled his eyes.

"Sure, you can hang out with us." She smiled weakly as Zell sat on the bed and Squall climbed on next to Lady.

"What's up with you're beds, why are they in a three? And not separate, were do you sleep Squall?" Zell asked.

"In the bed." Squall replied. 

"Oh, so where does Lady sleep?"

"In the bed too Zell." Lady said.

"Then.... are you two a couple or something, cause Ma always used to say people only sleep together if they're married, engaged or dating." Zell said.

"Yes Zell, Squall and I have been a couple for about five and a half months, have you only just noticed?" Lady asked.

"No way! No wonder Rinoa been gettin' so pissed off that you're spending so much time with Lady, Squall, she knows that you're a couple! And a pretty unexpected couple I might add." Zell said falling on his back.

"Yeah.... that's why.... she obviously figured it out before anyone else." Squall said leaning back on his hands.

"Well, even if she did, it was to late! You're my boyfriend now, and that's how it's gonna stay!" Lady laughed kissing Squall.

"Don't do that in front of me! Please! It's gross!" Zell said cringing. 

"Sorry Zell." Lady smiled. 

Most of the night, the three of them talked easily about life and whatever else came to mind. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The rest of Zell and Rinoa's holiday pasted really quickly. Rinoa stayed in Timber mostly, Lady, Squall and Zell only saw her again two days before she was due back at Garden, cause they'd decided to see how Timber was getting on.

A few mornings after Rinoa and Zell had left, Squall was sleeping in his and Lady's hotel room when he was woken suddenly by a door slamming and locking.

"Huh!" He exclaimed sitting up in bed and looking around in the dim light. He looked next to him to where Lady should've been but wasn't. "Lady?" He called. Nothing. He called for her again and got up out of bed, and walked towards the bathroom. "Lady, are you in there?" He knocked on the door. The was some noise but it was a voice it sounded like someone throwing up. "Hon, are you OK?" More retching. "I told you not to eat that chicken last night." He called and sighed. The retching had stopped. He heard the toilet flush and the taps running. He stepped away from the door as it opened and Lady, looking groggy stepped out. "Are you OK?" He asked with concern to his voice.

"Yeah... I just don't think that food we had last night agreed with me." Lady smiled weakly.

"Well, you go back to bed OK. I'll have a shower, then you can, and then we'll go the doctors, OK." Squall said tenderly.

"No!" Lady said suddenly. "Actually... what I'd prefer to do was to go back to Garden... see my friends?" She said looking at the floor.

"OK.... we'll go back to the Garden, but remember, we're still on a holiday." Squall smiled at her, kissed her forehead and went into the bathroom, as Lady curled up in the duvet.

A day later, Lady and Squall were back in Garden, and Lady didn't seem to have got any better, in fact, she looked worse. She'd thrown up again that morning, and she was getting sick of it. So, with much convincing from Squall she went to visit Dr. Kawasaki. 

"So, what's wrong Lady?" Dr. Kawasaki asked, facing Lady on her spiny chair. Lady, who was sitting on a bed gulped. She knew exactly what was wrong with her, but didn't want to know if she was right or not. 

"I've just been feeling really under the weather." Lady replied staring at her jeans.

"OK, now tell me what's really wrong." Dr. Kawasaki sighed.

"OK.... but you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Lady said.

"Everything that's said in this room is completely confidential." Dr. Kawasaki assured her.

"Promise me!" Lady growled grabbing the doctors hand.

"Alright, alright Lady, I promise. Now what's wrong?"

"I.... I think I may be pregnant." Lady sighed. There was a pause and Dr Kawasaki grabbed a pen and clipboard.

"Right. What symptoms have you got?" She asked.

"Well... I've been throwing up every morning for the past few or so, and it's nothing from what I ate the day before, it's just bile. I've been eating a lot more too... which is annoying!" Lady began. 

"Uh-huh." Dr. Kawasaki said, writing something down. "Anything else?" Lady ran through a list of things. That she'd been more tired and been feeling really depressed.

"OK. Well -" Dr. Kawasaki began but was interrupted by Lady.

"And another thing, I'm late. And I'm talking, really, really late. Like, since.... last month." 

"Ah...." Dr. Kawasaki said slowly.

*******Quad******* 

"Did you see, Squall and Lady back today? I thought they had a longer holiday than Zell and everyone." A student said to her friends.

"I heard they got called back early cause there's a mission they have to do in Esthar!" A male student told the group of girls.

"Really?" They all gasped and started twittering on about what mission it was.

"Oh, geez, will ya listen to that." Zell sighed to himself, kicking the wall he was sitting on.

"ZEEEELLL!!!" Selphie whined. "Don't kick the staaage!" 

"It's a wall Selphie! Not the stage!" Zell snapped.

"You wanna make sure of that Zell?" Ami Mitch, a new SeeD smiled walking up. Ami was Lady's best friend, they told each other everything, they even had a code they wrote to each other in when they were writing notes in class.

"Huh?" Zell looked up and saw he was actually sitting on the stage. "Opps... sorry Selphie." 

"S'OK Zell." Selphie smiled and went back to her plans for the stage set up for that anniversary of Ultimica's defeat.

"Hi Zell." Ami smiled sitting next to him.

"Uhh..." Zell gulped. "Hi Ami." he managed to squeeze out of his dry throat.

"You haven't seen Lady around have you?" She asked.

"Uhm.... yeah, I think she's in the infirmary." Zell said. "Why?"

"Oh, just, me, Kate and Morgan haven't said hello to her yet." Ami replied getting up off the stage. "See ya round Zell." She waved and walked away.

"Bye, Ami." Zell said breathlessly.

"Ah... Ami Mitch." Irvine's patronising voice said behind Zell. "Good choice. She's got a nice ass, but I prefer Kate." 

"Well, I doubt Ami would ever go for you Irvine." Zell snarled.

"What ever floats ya boat Zell. Later!" Irvine said and went to help Selphie with a banner which had fallen down on top of her.

*******Lady's Dorm*******

In Lady's dorm, she was laying on her bed, staring vacantly up at the ceiling. _Pregnant..... but... how could that be.... I guess anything's possible. _She thought to herself. _Oh.... but what am I gonna tell Squall.... he'll flip. This is a disaster! _She sighed and cover her eyes with a hand to hide her tears.

"Lady? Lady, are you in here? It's Ami!" Ami called through the door.

"Coming." Lady called back wiping her eyes with her hands and getting up. She opened the door and was greeted with hugs from Ami, Morgan Highright -Lady's other best friend, a red head with an attitude to match. She could out bitch anyone.- and Kate Marshal - The quieter one of the four. The best to go to for advice. But she could get mad, and when she did, you couldn't hide from her temper, as Irvine and Morgan had both found out before. 

"Hi guys." Lady smiled weakly shutting the door and walking over into her sleeping quarters. Morgan cast a wary glance at Kate and then at Ami.

"Hey Lady.... what's up?" She asked following her. There was a sound of quiet sobbing from behind Lady's hands.

"Hey! Hey! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kate asked running over and putting a comforting arm around Lady's shoulders.

"I've done something really stupid!" Lady replied through sobs.

"Well, what is it?" Ami asked smiling. "I'm sure we can help." 

"I don't think you can." Lady replied looking at her.

"Well, we can't try unless you tell us." Kate said soothingly.

"C'mon ya wet blanket, tell us." Morgan said, being her usual blunt self.

"I'm pregnant!" Lady told them sobbing harder. 

There was a stunned silence from Ami, Morgan and Kate who just kept looking at each other as Lady's sobs became quieter.

"Who by? Irvine, Squall or someone else?" Ami asked. Lady had told Ami about her and Squall the second they'd shared their first kiss.

"SQUALL?!" Morgan and Kate gasped. She hadn't told them.

"You mean Squall Leonhart?" Morgan gapped.

"Do you know any other Squalls?!" Lady shouted.

"No... but it's so hard to believe.... is he good in bed?" Morgan asked.

"MORGAN!!!!" Ami and Kate yelled.

"Only asking...." Morgan said, and shrunk back into her chair.

"By Squall.... definatly." Lady said shaking.

"Does he know?" Kate asked. Lady shook her head.

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know! What we have is wonderful. And I love him so much. I'm just so afraid this baby will ruin everything!" Lady replied. "But I can't get rid of another human life... especially one that's living in side me." 

"So what are you going to do?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know." Lady shrugged.

"I'll tell you a good battle plan. OK. So, you don't want to ruin what you've got with Squall and you don't want to kill this baby. That's fine. My idea is, tell Squall, and see his reaction. If he loves you, he'll stand by your decision, and maybe this is something he's been waiting for. I mean, we all know how crap Rinoa is said to be, don't we. So just tell him, find out his reaction and take it from there." Ami said pacing back and fourth in Lady's room. 

"Good plan." Lady said. "One problem." 

"Yeah?"

"I don't have the guts!!!" She whined.

"Lady? Lady, hon? Can I come in?" Squall's concerned voice called through the door, causing the four girls to freeze and stare at the door like it was a bomb about to go off.

"Ju-just coming." Lady called weakly. "Please stay here.... just so I know I've got someone here if he breaks up with me." She whispered to her friends shutting the sleeping quarter door a bit and walking to the main quatars.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Checking herself over in the wall mirror before opening the door, Lady wiped her eyes for a final time and ran a hand through her hair. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the handle down and let Squall in.

"What took you?" He asked striding in.

"Huh? Oh, I was talking with Ami, Morgan and Kate." Lady replied allowing him to kiss her forehead.

"They still here?" Squall asked looking through the gap in the door leading to Lady's sleeping quarters. Morgan waved at him. "They are." He said bluntly.

"Is that OK?" Lady said quivering.

"Yeah, that's fine." Squall said. "Hey, what's up with you? You're acting like a scared rabbit." 

"I'm fine.... just... umm..." Lady stammered. "Mmm.... Squall!" She squeaked and clung on to him.

"Lady, what's wrong? What's brought this on?" Squall asked, looking at her face. Usually beaming and happy, it look so pale and her eyes were all blood shot, and puffy. "You've been crying? What did Dr. Kawasaki say?" Squall asked. Lady said nothing just looked at the floor, she couldn't tell him. Not now. Everything was too perfect, but she knew he'd find out some how. "Lady?" He asked. She took a deep breath and released him.

"I have... something to tell you." She said quietly.

"What's happened?" 

"I don't know if you'll think this good news or bad news.... I'm not even sure my self, but... you know I've been really unwell lately. Well, Dr. Kawasaki and I, have discovered why." 

"Well what is it?" Squall asked urgently. Taking another deep breath and trying hard as possible to ignore the butterflies doing super loop-the-loops in her stomach Lady told him.

"I'm pregnant." 

There was a long delayed pause in which neither of them said anything. Not even the three in the sleeping quarters would say anything. Squall staggered and gripped the desk top in the kitchen area, running the tap and filling a glass with water, he poured half of it over his face and the rest down his throat.

"Squall?" Lady asked cautiously.

"Pregnant." Squall repeated.

****Dorm area****

"What are we doin' here any how?" Irvine grumbled, thoroughly bored with walking around the Garden with nothing to do.

"I wanna go see Lady, I haven't seen her since she got back!" Selphie replied, sticking her tongue out.

"Why'd you need us to come along?" Zell said.

"Cause you haven't seen her either!" Selphie snapped.

"Plus, no doubt Ami will be there." Irvine snickered to Zell who kicked his shin.

"WHAAAA HOOO!!!!" 

"What the Hell was that?!" Zell asked, clenching his fists.

"It can from Lady's dorm!!!" Selphie replied running off.

"Wait up!" Irvine called following her. 

Stopping out side Lady's dorm , Selphie was about to push the handle down, when the door was shot open and Squall stood there with a jester-like grin spread over his face.

"Uhh.... Squall?" Irvine asked.

"YES!!! YES! YES! YES!!!" Squall yelled hugging Irvine and Selphie and dancing around the dorm with them.

"Argh!!! Lemme gooooo!!! Squall! You stupid idiot!!!" Selphie's muffled voice called from the arm of Irvine's coat.

"Squall! Get offa me!!!" Irvine yelled pushing off. Zell, slinked past him, leaning against the wall and over to Lady, who was sitting on the desk. Squall dropped Irvine and Selphie, who staggered to their feet and leaned against the wall as Squall opened the door to the sleeping quarters fully and pulled Ami out, grabbing Zell in the process, spinning them around in a hug.

"You lummox!!! Get of me!!!" Ami screeched kicking and flailing with her arms.

"SQUALL!!!" Zell yelled, muffled, because, conveniently or inconveniently, Squall had managed to ram Zell's face right into Ami's chest.

"What's wrong with him?" Morgan asked, fearing for her life as Squall continued to dance around the room with random people.

"I..... I think he's.... happy?" Lady replied as a contented smile spread over her lips. "Squall..." She said quietly. Squall dropped who he was hugging at the time (Irvine and Kate) and ran over to Lady, kneeling down and grabbing her hand.

"Yes?" Lady looked at him, her shale eyes filling with tears. She put and hand up to his face and smiled.

"What's up with him today?" Irvine asked breathlessly.

"Y'mean, the don't know?" Squall asked, not noticing Rinoa and Quistis were at the door, after hearing all the commotion.

"No." Lady replied. "You can tell them if you want." Squall got up and turned to his friends. Taking a deep breath so the words sunk in to him, he said;

"I'm going to be a father." He grinned.


End file.
